A Time For Change
by BatteredChild
Summary: one-shot, Quinn has finally had enough of Sandi's attitude, and decides to take things into her own hands. Rating for a bit of language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Daria characters in this fic, or the song "Numb" by Linkin Park.  
  
Numb  
  
Quinn Morgendorffer sat in her bedroom thinking about her day. Sandi had corrected and questioned Quinn incessantly and of course Quinn had to play the part of the admiring friend, the person who wishes she could be like Sandi but will never quite be up to her standards, truth be told Quinn hated being like that. The only reason she played her part was because she knew how Daria got treated and didn't want to turn out like her, a brain with no life and one friend.even if said friend was a better friend that all of Quinn's put together.  
  
**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless Lost under the surface I don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**  
  
The next day at school Quinn just stood there while Sandi bitched about her while she stood right in front of her, as if she wasn't even there, or had no feelings or something. Not everyone's as cold hearted at Sandi Griffin. But Quinn couldn't say anything, she would lose her place in the Fashion Club if she did.  
  
**(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is Another mistake to you.**  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. At that moment Quinn couldn't care less about her popularity status. Someone had to stand up to Sandi, and as she always said, " if not now when? If not you who?", Quinn turned to face Sandi and blew up at her. " Sandi would you shut the fuck up! Nobody cares what you have to say! The only reason I put up with your shit is for my fucking popularity! But you know what, I don't care anymore, I refuse to waste anymore of my time on trash like you!" And before Sandi even has a chance to reply Quinn turned and stormed off.  
  
**I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there I've become so tired So much more aware I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me And be less like you**  
  
Quinn ran out of the school building and straight home. Helen was there for once in her life and went to ask Quinn what she was doing home and what was wrong when the phone rang. It was Ms Li to tell her that Quinn had verbally abused Sandi Griffin in the corridor and would be receiving a weeks worth of afternoon detentions for her outburst. Helen couldn't believe it. This type of behavior just wasn't like Quinn. Hell, if one of her children was going to get in trouble at school for verbal abuse, she would think it more likely to be Daria, not Quinn.  
  
**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you.**  
  
Meanwhile Quinn sat in her room sobbing from relief at finally getting her true feelings for Sandi Griffin out in the open.  
  
**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more that I can take.**  
  
A week later back at Lawndale High Quinn was standing in the halls talking to Stacey about her outburst at Sandi. " Well it wasn't that big of a deal, I just thought that someone had to put her in line, she had it coming to her." Stacey nodded her head vigorously, "Oh that is soo true Quinn, I'm glad that it was you!" "Yeah, and at least I know who my real friends are now," Quinn answered with a hint of bitterness in her voice.  
  
**But I know  
  
I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**  
  
And with that Quinn and Stacey walked to their next class in each others company while Sandi and Tiffany walked together, both wanting to keep up their popularity. Not that it lasted long as soon enough all the guys, lead by Joey, Jeffy and Jamie went after Quinn and Stacey again when they realized that they are both a hell of a lot nicer to them than Sandi and Tiffany. Quinn was just happy that she no longer had to have a fake personality in order to have "friends".  
  
And so life resumes to normal in the suburb of Lawndale.  
  
A/N: Please review, let me know what ya think. 


End file.
